Gloomy Heart
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: [Prequel to Donquixote Law] Trafalgar Law was dead and Corazon blames himself.


**Gloomy Heart**

 **Title:** Gloomy Heart  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** [Prequel to Donquixote Law] Trafalgar Law was dead and Corazon blames himself.  
 **Warnings:** Character Death; Depression; Suicidal Thoughts  
 **A/N:** Parts of the text may not be exactly as how it was written in Donquixote Law, but you should be able to get the basic idea.

* * *

"Law…" Corazon's sound barrier fell. The clumsy blonde was not smiling. Tears fell from his eyes onto the boy's face. The boy's skin was pale with even paler patches of skin. It had no body heat.

It was a corpse. Law's corpse. The skin was cold to the touch.

Law was dead.

He had failed.

Corazon let out a scream, calling out the boy's name. "LAAAWWW!" He wanted the boy to be alive, not really dead. He wanted Law to just be really cold, but still alive. But it was of no use. Law's death was reality.

 _'No! No! No!'_ Corazon thought. _'This was not supposed to happen!'_

"We're supposed to leave the Family together, Law!"

"We're supposed to sail the world together, Law!"

"We're supposed to be happy together, Law!"

"You're supposed to be _cured,_ Law!"

There were faint footsteps almost muted due to the roaring snow in the background. "Corazon," Doflamingo addressed.

But the Marine spy didn't acknowledge his former captain. He didn't even hear his older brother. He let out another scream of the boy's name. "LAW!" He didn't care that he was showing weakness in front of his enemy. He was too overcome with grief.

"Wow he's a mess, Doffy," Trebol commented. "Should we kill him now?"

Doflamingo studied his baby brother, sobbing and clutching the child in his arms. "No," He finally said. "Take him back to the ship,"

Pica reached out to grab the traitor and Corazon immediately jumped up and took a step back, bringing Law closer to his chest. He was like a cornered animal, hissing and growling even though he was obviously no match for all of the executives at once, even if he were at full health. "Doffy?" The large executive looked to his captain for further orders.

"Knock him out," Doflamingo told him.

With a swift punch, Corazon went limp, Law's body falling to the ground beside him. The younger Donquixote hadn't put up much a fight due to grief, blood loss, exhaustion, and his injuries. Pica tossed the blonde over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Doflamingo picked up Law's body. _'Law, you would've been my right hand man after you were cured. Now…'_ He turned back to his crew. "Let's head back before Tsuru arrives,"

XXX

Corazon woke up in a warmer place. He sat up, realizing he was back on the El Flamenco, in his bedroom. His eyes widened. "Law!"

The door opened and Doflamingo entered. "Corazon,"

"Where's Law!?" Corazon demanded.

"Law's dead," Doflamingo reminded. "His body is in the med bay to stop his current bleeding before we bury him,"

"You're lying!" Corazon immediately became angrier and aggressive. "Law's not dead! Where is he!?" He grabbed his brother's shirt. "Where is Law!?"

Doflamingo repeated in a calm tone, "Law is dead. We were unable to cure his White Lead Disease in time before a succumbed to it,"

"Just shut up and tell me where he is!" Corazon yelled. "Law's not dead! I fed him the Op-Op Fruit!"

"The Op-Op Fruit didn't save him!" Doflamingo snapped. "You were holding Law's _corpse_ when we found you!"

"Law was cured!" Corazon released his grip on his brother's shirt. "Law's still alive!" The tears began to fall once more. "Law's just unconscious or asleep!" He collapsed to his knees. "Law's not dead…"

"Come on Corazon," Doflamingo grabbed Corazon's arm and brought him to his feet. "It's dinnertime,"

"Law's not dead," Corazon repeated as Doflamingo half-drug him to the table, making the younger blonde sit down.

Everyone stared at Corazon, who just sat there motionless. Every now and then he'd keep repeating those three words. "Corazon, just accept the fact that Law's dead," Diamante said.

Corazon grabbed his dinner knife and quickly threw it at Diamante's direction. "Shut up! Law's not dead!"

The knife was easily dodged. "Corazon, enough," Doflamingo said.

"Law's not dead! You're just stopping him and me from leaving!" Corazon shouted. His fist fused with Haki and he attempted to punch his brother, only for his brother to easily side step.

"Parasite," Doflamingo prevented his brother from moving around.

XXX

Corazon wasn't brought out to eat with the other executives after that. Doflamingo always brought the Marine's food to his room, but Corazon wouldn't eat willingly. The older Donquixote had to use his Parasite strings to force the younger one to eat. Corazon would also try to leave his room to look for Law, but was always caught.

"Corazon," Doflamingo said one day. "We're at Flevance. We're burying Law near the shore,"

"Why would you burry a living person?" Corazon asked in a robotic tone. "He's still alive. He's still breathing. Law's not dead,"

Doflamingo brought his brother to Law's grave, still unburied. The rest of the executives were watching from a couple feet away. "You have a few minutes," Doflamingo then joined the rest of his family.

Corazon stared at Law's pale, cold, lifeless body in that rectangular hole. "Hey Law, stop joking around. You can get up,"

 **He's dead you idiot.**

"No he's not," Corazon responded.

"Who's Cora-san talking to?" Baby 5 asked.

"Who knows?" Trebol responded. "He was already insane when we found him,"

"Law, get up," Corazon repeated.

 **He's not moving, not breathing.**

Corazon fell to his knees. "We'll escape together, Law. We'll leave Doflamingo's crew,"

 **HE'S DEAD!**

Corazon still smiled but tears were falling. "This act isn't funny…Law…" His voice cracked near the end. "Law…I'm so sorry…" He put his hand to Law's cheek and met the cold skin. "You died because of me…If I hadn't interfered, you would've probably been cured…" He brought the lifeless corpse into a hug. "Law…I love you…"

XXX

Trafalgar D. Water Law had died that fateful night on Minion Island. He had his funeral a few months later at his hometown of Flevance. Somewhere else in the world, a new child was born. A woman held the blonde-haired grey-eyed infant in her arms.

"What will you name him?" The doctor asked.

"Dei Law,"

* * *

 **And that was the prequel to Donquixote Law! So, how are the feels? I hope there were at least** _ **some**_ **feels. I have to be honest but I envisioned this story to be a bit longer.**


End file.
